Kisses from an Angel
by breezyyy
Summary: At the age of twenty eight, Blaine Anderson was very much still in love with one Kurt Hummel, and would forever be, until the day he died, and beyond.


Kisses from an Angel

AN: Let me start off by saying, You go Chris Coco Colfer, I nearly cried when he won and him being so shocked was so precious. I love him. And the whole cast, they deserve everything they win and so much more… Continuing… Thanks again to my amazing beta Dj!

Warning: Without giving the ending away I'll just say that its angst and sad and broke my heart just writing it. Inspired a bit from a part in an amazing movie called, Le Vie En Rose.

Full Summary: Futurefic, at 28, Blaine is still very much in love with one Kurt Hummel, but with his upcoming runway show, an entire ocean separating the engaged couple, Blaine begs Kurt to come home for the weekend. There are consequences of such a request and one of them has to live with the consequences for the rest of his life.

* * *

At the age of 28, Blaine Anderson was very much still in love with one Kurt Hummel, but sometimes that love was laced with exasperation.

"Kurt, love, please come for the weekend." Blaine whined into his cell phone, sitting cross legged on their bed.

An amused laughter trickled through the line, "Blaine, you know as well as I do that my line launches in less than a week! This weekend is going to be critical. I can't just come home on a whim."

"But I miss you so much. I can't stand this empty apartment! I miss your warmth and waking up with you wrapped in my arms. Watching you try to function without coffee first thing in the morning is the highlight of my day."

Kurt's sigh was breathy and with just a little over ten years spent together, Blaine knew that weaved within the sigh was want. "The hotel bed is cold."

With the simple words it was clear to Blaine that Kurt felt the same.

It wasn't like they hadn't been apart. There had been that year they survived a long distance relationship with Blaine in New York City and Kurt back in Ohio; but besides that they had only gone days, maybe a week apart at the most. It had been three weeks too long since Blaine had been able to wrap his arms tightly around his fiance's lithe frame.

"I love you." Blaine said simply, acknowledging that having Kurt fly home for the weekend was a silly wish. Kurt's runway show was in Paris. Paris of all places! Blaine knew how swamped and crazy his job is, could hear it in his voice in their daily talks over the phone, could see it in their Skype chats with Kurt's hair wild and his clothes ruffled. He hated that he couldn't get time off work to be alongside Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt said, a smile in his voice, "So much. I hadn't realized how much I rely on you to keep me calm until I'm here and ready to drop kick Denise off the freaking Eiffel Tower and stab Jacob in the eyes with over a dozen needles! And I thought Rachel was bad a times. No, no, she is nothing compared to Blake!"

Blaine chuckled, "Don't kill your little elf helpers right before the home stretch. You're almost there love. Six days and you will be watching your clothes walk down the runway in Paris freaking France!"

Kurt giggled and sighed, "I know, I know. I won't." There was a pause and the two sat in silence for a moment. "I love you." Kurt said again in a small voice. Before Blaine could response there was a furry of movement on Kurt's side of the line as he said, "Screw this!"

Confused, Blaine listened and heard the sound of Kurt's computer booting up and seconds later fast typing, a click, another click, click. Kurt hmmmed and then, "A Ha! Yes!"

"What?" Blaine asked, curious over Kurt's sudden happy rejoice.

"Expect me home in nine hours, love!" Kurt bubbled, as other noises of rifling and bangs of movement leaked through the phone.

"What? Are you serious! But-" Blaine was widely beaming, clutching his cell tightly.

"I'm taking a red eye flight home, the trimming on the jackets can wait. Who needs sleep? I don't, I'll sleep when I'm dead or when I make a barrel of money over these designs. I need to see you and not through a stupid computer screen!"

"Oh Kurt! But really, can you afford to do this? You'll only have three days to finish." Blaine, always the voice of reason in this relationship, asked.

"Blaine," Kurt stressed, "I need to be with you. Right. Now. I cannot focus when I'm wallowing over you. Today's Friday, well, Saturday for me but if I catch a flight at five o'clock, I'll be back in the apartment and spooning with you by morning. I'll recharge my batteries this weekend with lots of kissing, sex and laying in bed all day and when I fly back Monday I'll be ready to work seventy-two hours straight until the runway."

Blaine hadn't needed much convincing, delighted and ready to sing and dance as his heart swelled. "I'll await your return with baited breath." Blaine promised.

"Okay, I have about thirty minutes to pack, impossible but I'll have to make it work. Don't bother to pick me up, it's way too early for you to even attempt to catch a taxi to JFK." Kurt giggled, poking fun at Blaine's inability to function before nine o'clock.

"I'll be holding my breath until I see your beautiful face." Blaine breathed; a dreamy smile on his face. "Be safe. I love you, my muse."

"I love you too, my heart."

There was a click as Kurt hung up and Blaine flung back on the bed, grinning at the concrete ceiling. His Kurt was coming home. Blaine burrowed his happy face into his pillow, excited and giddy. Kurt, his finance, his heart, his muse, his soul, his e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g. was coming home!

Even though it was only 9 o'clock at night, Blaine decided to just curl up and sleep. Sleeping away the exciting hours before something big was going to happen always worked for him as a kid, so if he slept now, he would simply wake up with Kurt in his arms.

* * *

Blaine woke to Kurt peppering his face with sweet kisses. Blinking slowly away, he smiled dopily, still half asleep. "Mhmmm, I'm so happy you're here."

Kurt raised his elegant brow, "Really? I've seen you show more excitement towards a football game before then your recently returned fiance!"

More awake Blaine chuckled and all but tackled Kurt on the bed, hovering over Kurt with his arms holding up his weight planted next to his head. He grin was so wide he was afraid that his face would slice open a la the Joker. And even if Kurt said he was gorgeous, he didn't think that Kurt would appreciate the new look.

"How's this for excited?" He teased before leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth. Teeth clashing, the kiss was full of want, need and desire before melting into a slow sensual kiss. Blaine slipped on hand down Kurt's side before sliding up under his shirt, fingers sprayed on perfect porcelain skin. Rolling onto his side, Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a quick peek. Kurt grinned at him, turning onto his side, nose to nose with Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt said, pecking him back.

Blaine returned the kiss, a lingering kiss before pulling back to stare into the green-bye eyes, "You look like an angel."

Kurt's smile dropped but he quickly kissed Blaine before the other could question him, "Only to you." He whispered against his lips.

"You're not making any sense love, I think coffee is needed. Stat!" Blaine shrugged off the comment, blaming it on Kurt's lack of sleep that night, hell the past month.

Blaine rolled off the bed, springing to his feet, ready to make Kurt breakfast. Kurt waved him off, "No, no, Blaine that's not necessary. Just come back to bed, I'm not even that hungry."

The curly haired man starred at the lounging other, "Kurt, please let me? I haven't been able to make you breakfast or anything for nearly a month. Just a little bit of coffee, some eggs and grapefruit."

Seeing that he was going to lose this conversation, Kurt smiled and nodded, "Perfect. You're perfect."

Blaine, unable to resist, ducked down and kissed Kurt softly before all but skipping out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Rushing through the steps he whipped up some scramble eggs while the coffee brewed. As he was slicing the grapefruit he was startled by the sudden ringing of their home phone. Frowning, Blaine's eyes brows scrunched together confused. Everyone knew not to call before eight o'clock or else they'd deal with an inarticulate!Blaine or a diva!bitch!Kurt. A glance at the clock told him it was seven in the morning, way to early for him to really be up usually, this morning one of those rare mornings with him up before noon.

Before he could answer though, Kurt appeared behind him, wrapping his warm arms around his torso and his chin resting on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't answer." Kurt said into his ear, kissing down the column of Blaine's neck.

"Hmm?" Blaine hmmed, slicing the grapefruit.

"No interruptions. No distractions. Just you," a kiss just behind Blaine's ear, "and me." Kurt nibbled at his ear, "All weekend long."

Blaine groaned, "I like the sound of that." He spun around and wrapped his arms around his love and buried his face in Kurt's neck, inhaling his divine scent of vanilla with a hint of jasmine.

The phone rang again, and both boys groaned. "Still don't answer that." Kurt said.

"As you wish." Blaine kissed the boy deeply, this kiss lingering through the several rings, a pause, and the phone ringing again. "One of us is very popular."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's probably Blake freaking out as to why I'm not there. I didn't exactly announce to my little slaves that I was running off."

Blaine laughed, "You're going to be the death of that guy."

A strange look entered Kurt's eyes but it was gone in a blink, so quickly that Blaine thought he had misread the ever changing eyes. The phone rang for the fifth time. Kurt growled, "Just unplug the thing would you!"

Blaine smirked, "Sometimes testy today, go sip some coffee, I'll unplug it."

Walking across the hardwood floor, disconnected the phone in the living room. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine called, his voice carrying into the kitchen, "Do you mind if I check the Buckeyes game quickly, I fell asleep before watching it?"

"No!" Kurt slid into the room, his eyes wide with poorly concealed panic, "Don't turn on that TV, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes, "Come on darling, just one minute of TV won't spoil our weekend of solitude."

Kurt stepped forward, "Blaine, please-"

Blaine's finger pressed the on button, and the TV flickered to life. Having it last set to channel news station, and immediately Blaine latched onto the story.

"Breaking news. Flight A107 from Paris to JFK crashes just off the coast of New York. The crash has reportedly occurred two hours prior but the details are just coming in."

Wasn't that…

Blaine turned around to look at Kurt who stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, clutching at the door frame and tears glistening in his eyes.

"Wasn't that your, you, your plane…" Blaine couldn't breathe, his eyes wide and mouth dry. "Kurt…"

Kurt didn't budge, the tears beginning to slide down his paled checks.

Blaine slowly turned back to the screen, "It had been revealed that up and coming Kurt Hummel of Blurt! designs was aboard the flight. He was said to be popping back home to visit his fiance in New York City before his big runway show this Thursday in Paris. To his family, we here at NY1 express our sincerest apologizes and to everyone else aboard the flight."

Blaine sank onto the couch behind him, gasping for breath, clutching tightly at the channel changer. Kurt was suddenly kneeling in front of him, grasping at his hands as he starred imploringly at him.

"What? How? Wha-" Blaine gasped, never enough air to form sentences.

"I could see the lights of the city just right up ahead. I was so excited, I had missed you so, so much." Kurt's tears were coming down heavily now, his voice chocked, "I kept imagining our perfect weekend, me and you, alone, forgetting the world outside of our bedroom for two days. No patterns or sewing for me, no music writing for you. Just Blaine and Kurt for two days."

Kurt heaved in a breath, "Then the plane jerked, but I, I didn't think much of it. I've become so used to turbulence that I just wr-wrote it off." He shook his head, "Not a minute went by before the plane just, just dropped and then the masks fell and people were screaming and I remember the world feel like it was spinning then, just, nothing. Nothing." Kurt's eyes had gone distant, no longer looking at Blaine but trapped in his memorizes. "I remember thinking of you," Kurt's voice broke, "praying to you. I just asked to be able to see you one last time, just hold you one last time, kiss you one last time. To, to tell you g-goodbye."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Kurt's, "No…" he moaned.

"I'm so sor-sorry." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine shook his head, "You ca-can't be... Kurt, no, no, no."

"I'm dead Blaine, you have to accept that." Kurt said, brushing his hands over Blaine's face.

"No, Kurt. No!" Blaine opened his eyes and pulled away, glaring at the boy, "You're right here! You're here. With me. Safe. Breathing. Talking to me. You're here. You can't be.." he sobbed, "You cant be dead." His vision blurred with tears. "I never got to marry you." He chocked.

Kurt bit his lip, and shook his head, "I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine violently shook his head, his loose curls flying. He grabbed at Kurt's hands, "No." he whispered brokenly.

"Why do you think I wouldn't let you answer the phone? Hmm? I knew it was probably my dad or Carole or Finn, anyone, someone trying to get a hold of you since they know you don't wake up before noon on weekends. Trying to tell you the news. Haven't you noticed that the only thing I can manipulate is you? I can't touch anything else, I couldn't even pick up my coffee mug." Kurt's eyes bounced back and forth from Blaine's right eye to his left, trying to convince him of the truth. "I just wanted to suspend reality just for couple moments longer, I wanted, I wanted to pretend that it was just a lazy morning, I wanted to give you one last happy memory of us."

Blaine surged forward and kissed Kurt harshly, "I love you Kurt. Please, please don't."

Kurt kissed him back sweetly, a softer kiss but no less filled with love. "I have to go. This was only supposed to be a goodbye."

Blaine's throat closed up and he choked on his breath, "No! No, no, Kurt, no. Please, please don't leave me! I love you. I love you so much! I need you! I need you so much. Don't leave me. Don't go. Please, please…"

Kurt lightly wiped away his tears, and sat on Blaine's lap, snuggling close. He kissed him soundly, quickly. "I love you so much Blaine. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I was looking forward to marrying you, so, so much. I wanted to badly to grow old with you, creating clothes and music until we both died of old age. But, I, I need you to live okay? I want you to grieve and move on. Find someone to love, though I doubt you'll be able to find someone as fabulous as me." Kurt gave him a watery grin, pale in comparison to his usual wattage smiles, "I want you to live happily, maybe adopt a beautiful baby girl or boy and teach them to sing, and maybe sew, for me. I want you to heal Blaine. This may be my ending but this isn't your end. And you're much too amazing to not get your happy ending."

Kurt wove his hands into Blaine's hair and starred hard, "I need you to promise me that you will do this, okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. No, Kurt, you're mine. You're the only one."

Kurt was the one who shook his head this time, "No. I fully believe you'll find happiness in someone else. And maybe you won't love them as much as me, but you'll get close, close enough. Please, Blaine. Please promise me you'll try. Promise me!"

Blaine stared into Kurt's blue-green eyes, and found himself nodding mutely, "Okay. I promise."

Kurt smiled, "Good." Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck he leaned in for a kiss, "I love you Blaine. Forever and always."

Their last kiss was short but drowned Blaine in love, regret, and sadness, and in some way it will always be his favorite kiss. A bittersweet kiss that would resound in him for decades.

And then, the pressure on his lips was gone.

Blinking his eyes open, Blaine was met with an empty space.

Kurt was gone.

"Forever and always." Blaine echoed the sentiment to the empty apartment, a promise.

At the age of twenty eight, Blaine Anderson was very much still in love with one Kurt Hummel, and would forever be, until the day he died, and beyond.

* * *

So… *rocks back on heels* what did you think? And all those who read Courage, I will be posting soon I promise! I just caught up in this and then this epic, super long oneshot that I wrote and should be out by next week. And plus this is finals week and ugh so much stress I'm so going to die early! Anyways, yeah, Courage will be updated I promise. In the mean time, review?


End file.
